Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre
by Christine-Core
Summary: Semi-dark. El amor puede volverse una tortura cuando por causas del destino tienes que volverte contra él y pelear por lo que es importante para ti. Una batalla de vida que pondrá al límite y a prueba a dos jóvenes que pensaron que el amor los salvaría. Esta guerra donde los jazmines danzaran bajo una lluvia de sangre. ADAPTACIÓN, OC, UA, LEMON !NARUHINA!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi eterna novia **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin). También quiero mencionar a **Erwin Lopez** por los comentarios hechos.

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

><p><strong>"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"<strong>

—Christine-core—

* * *

><p>Cap. 1 <em><span>Otro camino<span>_

"No podría estar más agradecido con el destino

Por haberte puesto en mí camino.

Estaba vacío pero tú me llenaste de tu calor

Nunca entendí por qué a veces el camino

Parece ser el verdadero y el único,

Pero se desmiente cuando aprendes

Que puede haber más de uno para llegar al cielo"

R.H

Era la primera noche de verano, todos parecían regocijados caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa alegre. Los fuegos artificiales parecían cobrar vida en el oscuro cielo. Todos se veían felices, con vidas normales y una familia, la cual él deseaba cada vez más.

Pues él siempre había estado solo. Siempre había sido rechazado.

Él quería ser uno de ellos... el destino había hecho de las suyas a su favor pues ya tenía una bella prometida, su ahora mujer, sólo faltaba algo, pero no podía descifrar qué era. Y no era el desposarla.

Después voltio a ver aquellas sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de los demás le hacía darse cuenta que tan miserable él vivía. Los trágicos incidentes de su pasado como la muerte de sus padres, la terrible soledad y rechazo a la que él había sido sometido y las rigurosas enseñanzas que atravesó a lo largo de su vida todo por tener al biju más poderoso de la tierra sellado dentro de el… habían acabado con su niñez. Y ni que decir de su adolescencia; alguna vez anhelo con tener una verdadera amistad, una familia y tener un lugar cálido al que volver, donde le pudieran decir "bienvenido a casa" pero ahora todo era lo contrario de lo que él algún día soñó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estás bien? —preguntó una mujer a su lado ante la mirada perdida de su acompañante, tan ida, tan lejos de ella.

— ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Porque no debería estarlo? —gruñó el chico rubio al verse interrumpido.

— ¡Ves! Eso es lo que me incomoda de ti: tu absurdo silencio y tu actitud… ¿Por qué no puedes pensar solo en mí? — Soltó la mujer sonado de lo más arrogante y sobre todo molesta ante la indiferencia del joven, se incorporó y vio al rubio muy fijamente. — No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tú muy bien sabes que me puedo ir cuando quiera y con quien quiera. No sé en lo que estaba pensando contigo, ¡Eres un niño!

El chico volteó a ver a la mujer, quien ya estaba de pie junto al él; unos ojos rojizos la hicieron estremecerse, y temblar al contemplarlo. Pues ella sabía lo que significaban esos ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, con un demonio, no quiero pelear contigo ahora, Sakura —dijo convencido y hastiado. — Permíteme recordarte querida, que fuiste tú la que ultimadamente decidiste quedarte conmigo y ser mi mujer, yo nunca te lo pedí ni mucho menos te obligué a hacerlo. En otras palabras lindura mía… siéntete libre de irte cuando quieras.

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja, sorprendida de lo que oía así que mejor caminó un poco dudosa, dejándolo solo. Ella quería quedarse y decirle a ese estúpido como siempre lo catalogaba lo que se merecía pero no era tonta y sabía que él perdía los estribos fácilmente y a sabiendas a lo que se atenía frente a **_un jinchuriki_** era mejor dejarlo solo. Sólo sabía que de alguna forma tenía que recuperar el control que siempre había ejercido sobre aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo lo había perdido? Tenía que recuperar la voluntad de ese "niño", cómo ella lo llamaba, a como diese lugar.

El joven recogió su larga capa y colocándolo bien para que cubriera parte de sus mejillas; mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque. Aunque no lo reconociera frente a su mujer a él le dolía en el alma cuando ella lo humillaba. Él había dado todo lo que tenía: su inocencia, su vida y hasta su corazón por ella. Muchas veces como hombre tuvo que olvidar su orgullo con tal de verla feliz pues ella se había acerado a el sabiendo lo que era… Entonces, ¿por qué ella se comportaba como si no lo apreciara? parecía disfrutar humillarlo cada vez que podía, amenazando con dejarlo e incluso había días en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Ella había acabado con sus ilusiones definitivamente y aunque la amara ya no podía ser el mismo de antes: un hombre que le entregaba el corazón a cada instante y a cada noche.

Ya no podía serlo, y tampoco quería... !al diablo! tal vez ese era el verdadero problema de la relación. Con ella no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil… ya no. Tenía ilusiones quebradas y en silencio esperaba que ella cambiara, que todo cambiara, pero la realidad es que era algo muy lejano para él. Quería ser feliz con ella, pero un **jinchuriki **de su calibre no podía rogarle a alguien o mostrar sus sentimientos más vulnerables y mucho menos teniendo un monstruo albergando dentro de su ser. Ella había acabado con el "niño" enamorado e inocente y había sacado al hombre conformado y frió.

Se dirigió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sus pensamientos divagaban y cada vez caía más en cuenta sobre qué era lo que le pasaba. Había perdido su sonrisa desde hace años, pues en realidad nunca había tenido de que sentirse feliz, no le gustaba matar, no tenía amigos con quien bromear, más que su compañero Konohamaru que al igual que él no tenía ni tiempo para platicar. No tenía motivos para sonreír, ni para desear intentarlo.

Conoció a su mujer después de una misión en un bar bebiendo sake, su belleza no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, este muy contento decidió ayudar a una Sakura tambaleante por los efectos del alcohol y la llevó con él por petición de ésta. Desde el comienzo él se limitó en sonreír pues no se quería ilusionar con alguien, y como podría hacerlo, tal vez se iría. Pero con el tiempo reparó que lo que Sakura quería no era protección de los Akatsuki, pues tuvo oportunidades de sobra para irse de su lado. Más sin en cambio ella se había quedado ahí acompañándolo cada noche con esa mirada tan fría y misteriosa… que él, con tal de aliviar el peso de su alma, aceptó como parte de su vida. El tiempo pasó y se llegó y se entregaron mutuamente. Él estaba feliz, pero la ausencia de una sonrisa en el rostro de su mujer le decía que él tenía que madurar como ella quería y que en realidad no había motivos para sonreír. Tal vez todo se podía transmitir durante las noches, o con sólo miradas, como ella decía. Así fue como Naruto aprendió a amar y se dejó llevar por un amor frió, que en el fondo él había tratado calentar durante los primeros dos años de convivencia.

En el trayecto encontró un enorme árbol frondoso y con corteza firme, así que decidió reposar el cuerpo sobre él. Sus ojos contemplaban aquel cielo que empezada a dar el anuncio de la aurora del amanecer. Todo era paz y quietud, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por sonidos que provenían del sendero que llevaba al bosque. Decidió guiarse de aquellos sonidos que parecían ser niños y mujeres llorando y suplicando por misericordia. De repente, fue incapaz de explicar el dolor que se le venía al corazón, era como una punzada… una tan fuerte que lo hizo doblar su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas temblaron y después se inmovilizaron, no quería abrir los ojos pues estaba seguro de lo que vería.

No se contuvo más, se encontraba frente una caravana de esclavos siendo jalados por una carroza. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pues los tristes recuerdos de su infancia lo obligaban a sentir coraje y ansias de romper las cadenas de aquellas personas. Al final de la fila de personas pudo ver a una joven de cabello negroazulado siendo jalada por otro hombre, que gritaba con poca fuerza a los demás, mientras desataba a la chica para forzarla a caminar hacia el bosque. Esta chica daba pasos torpes al caminar, cerraba continuamente los ojos para poder enfocarse en los pasos que daba y agitaba la cabeza como queriendo despertar de algún sueño.

—Maldito asqueroso… —susurró con rabia el rubio al ver la cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Decidió, por fin agarrar con coraje su kunai. Sus ojos rojizos brillaron al ver lo que aquella bestia humana le hacía a la chica.

La joven queriendo golpear a su agresor sólo fue capaz de lanzar golpes vanos al aire fallando todo intento. El hombre encerró las dos manos de la chica en uno de sus puños, mientras con la otra mano le rasgaba el kimono del lado derecho, dejando al descubierto sus jóvenes piernas. La pelinegra forcejeaba y lloraba al ver su cuerpo amenazado.

— ¡De-Déjame, hombre asqueroso! —ella a pesar de tener sus curvas era muy liviana y se lamentó por no tener la fuerza suficiente en ese momento como para poder derrumbar a aquel monstruo que con lujuria apretaba su pierna al mismo tiempo que le lamia el cuello.— ¡P-Por favor, no me hagas daño, N-No soy lo que bu-buscas! —rogó, mientras sus ojos lavanda se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Mocosa vanidosa! Tú muy bien sabes lo que tienes … me gustaste desde que llegaste a la caravana y aunque te pusiste un poco rebelde y peleonera al fin obtendré lo que busco antes de que te vendan —dijo mientras sostenía una daga muy afilada contra el blanco cuello de la joven. Ella pateaba las piernas de su agresor y trataba de usar sus dientes como un arma contra aquellos labios que trataban de besarla.

El rubio tomó una decisión que esperó no fuera la equivocada. Salió corriendo de su escondite y pronto se encontraba enfrentando a los guardias de la caravana, tratando de deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible para poder salvar a la chica que estaba siendo ultrajada.

— ¡Rasengan! —uno de los guardias recibió el duro golpe de su técnica mientras trataba de correr. El rubio siempre había sido el más rápido, destajaba a cada uno de los hombres que se ponían en su camino. Sólo se podía oír el filo del kunai atravesando carne y cortando huesos con sus propias manos que en ese momento se habían convertido en garras. Las mujeres temían pero a la vez trataban de mantener encendida la esperanza de que aquel hombre de cabellera rubia estuviera ahí para salvarlas. Después de terminar con el último guardia se acercó a los esclavos y con varios movimientos rápidos de su kunai les liberó de manos y pies.

—Son libres, váyanse ahora —Las personas, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodillaron ante él casi venerándolo — ¡Que se vayan, qué no oyeron! —las mujeres sólo pudieron percibir por última vez, antes de emprender du huida, una mirada rojiza llena de indiferencia y frialdad.

Entonces, se internó corriendo en el bosque, tenía que salvar a aquella chica que indefensamente se encontraba en el regazo de aquel sujeto.

—Serás mía, solamente mía… —sonrió el hombre mientras usaba su daga para abrir lo que le quedaba de kimono, dejando ver así la silueta de sus pechos. La chica forcejeaba mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. — ¡Estúpida, tienes que cooperar conmigo! —Amenazó, mientras su daga arañaba una parte de su tórax, dejando salir gotas de sangre conforme incrementaba presión. — ¡Esto es lo que ganan las mujeres que forcejean, lo único que logran perra inmunda es que me exciten más!

—Creo que esa no es la forma más gentil de tratar a la mujer con quien buscas satisfacerte, ¿no lo crees? —Intervino el joven de ojos rojizos y dientes levemente grandes y afilados, mientras se acercaba a ellos. — Lo mejor es que la dejes ir, así evitarás una muerte segura —amenazó, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién crees que eres para meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?! —gritó el hombre, desenterrando la daga del pecho de la mujer. — ¡Te mataré, maldito perro!

—Para ti soy Kurama y ningún hombre que lo ha oído ha vivido para repetir ese nombre — corrió hacia él rápido. En un instante separó el cuerpo de su atacante en dos partes no por el kunai si no con sus garras con un corte diagonal a una velocidad divina —…Y así todo acabó para ti— carcajeó guturalmente, su voz no era humana, aún con sus mano ensangrentada rápido buscó la mirada de la víctima.

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en el pasto y con la ropa desgarrada, intentando sostener la parte superior de su kimono con fuerza. Sus ojos eran tan extraños, eran de un color lavanda y cristalinos en ese momento que él no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse ante ella y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Ella nunca había pasado por situaciones similares, no había sido ultrajada ni tampoco había visto a alguien ser asesinado frente de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de dolor y darle gracias a Dios por seguir con vida. Y así lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su dios salvador, sus ojos eran color rojizo como el fuego y su cabello era rubio como el sol que alumbraba en ese momento toda la sangre que había en el suelo.

—H-Hoy… las-lastimosamente aprendí que es aquello que mi pa-padre llamaba "hacer caer una lluvia de sangre…"— musitó segundos antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel joven.

Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión desconcertada. A aquella chica a pesar de verse indefensa e inocente la habían drogado para mantenerla quieta, lo cual comprobaba que luchó hasta el último momento por mantenerse a salvo. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era aquella frase "hacer caer una lluvia de sangre". Ayudó a muchas personas incluyéndola a ella y con desconcierto apareció una rara pregunta en su mente: ¿cómo proteger sin hacer caer una lluvia de sangre? Decidió esperar unos minutos y tomó en sus brazos a aquella maltratada joven tratando de darle calor. A pesar de haber caído inconsciente una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Él al notarlo se dedicó a contemplarla por unos minutos.

—Que privilegio poder dormir con la conciencia tranquila… poder sonreír hasta en tus sueños y en tus pesadillas, que dichosa eres sin duda— tomó la mano de la joven y se recargó en un tronco para esperar.

Minutos después sintió como un cuerpo menudo se movía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y reparó en ese momento que se había quedado dormido, ahí, en la intemperie junto con aquella mujer, lo que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer en su propia casa. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez fue la tranquilidad que ella le emitió. Volvió su rostro hacia la joven quien lo miraba con detenimiento. Le molestaba y mucho. El rápido cortó una manga de su traje y tomó las manos de la chica que mantenía presionadas entre su pecho, su herida.

—Déjame ayudarte a detener la sangre de tu herida — Le extendió el pedazo de tela. La chica sentía vergüenza, no podía de pronto dejarse al descubierto ante un hombre desconocido. Así que se negó ante tal ofrecimiento.

—E-Estoy bien, sólo fueron rasguños se-señor—musitó, mientras nerviosamente se aferraba más a su herida. —Gra… gracias de todas formas —le sonrió.

—No te emociones nena… sólo fuiste una casualidad, y me hubieras dicho que no querías la tela y no hubiera arruinado mi capa—El joven la tomó en sus brazos y se incorporó. No podía dejarla ahí, sin protección y semidesnuda. Además había algo más en aquella chica que lo hacía quedarse, la veía tan sola, vulnerable. — Deja de mirarme así ¿quieres?, no te conviene sostenerme la mirada tanto tiempo —advirtió, sintiendo la mirada de la joven que radiaba inocencia.

Ella era simplemente hermosa: cabello negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve misma, ojos lavanda almendrados y unos…unos labios rosados y tersos. Todo esto le parecía una mera contradicción en su vida, pues él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener a la mujer más hermosa antes vista como su mujer, valla que le faltaba explorar ahora otros horizontes, sus ojos azules no dejaban su mirada lavanda. Una belleza diferente, llena de inocencia y pureza. Tranquilidad.

—C-Creo que debo darte las… —cortó un poco apenada, al darse cuenta que el rubio sostenía la mirada en sus labios. — Dis-Disculpa, ¿me oyes? —inquirió la chica decidiendo postrar una de sus manos en la mejilla que se extrañó porque aquel chico tuviese tres marcas singulares en esta.

De alguna manera, aquel joven se proyectaba frío, calculador e incluso distante y grosero, pero ella podía ver algo más en la mirada dura de aquel chico: él se veía solo, confundido e incluso se atrevía a asumir que era sumamente infeliz.

El joven sorprendido ante tal atribución extendió sus brazos y simplemente la dejo caer al piso.

— ¡Auch!, ¿pe-pero que fue eso? —exclamó la chica sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡Óyeme bien! — Gruñó —…Nunca nadie ha osado tocarme y tú niñita no serás la excepción! — muy enojado dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y caminado extraño pensó que incluso en algunas ocasiones la misma Sakura tenía que pedir permiso para tocarlo. Y esta niña sin conocerlo lo había hecho.

—Lo si-siento se-señor… fue mi culpa por ser tan a-atrevida — Apenada la joven se ponía de pie mientras se sacudía y hacia un leve nudo a su ropa para cubrirse un poco — Pero, aun así yo de-debo darle las gracias. — Terminó con una dulce sonrisa. Había algo en este chico que la llenaba de confianza. El la había salvado. Y otra cosa él pudo haberla matado mientras dormía ¿no? Así que decidió confiaren él.

—Como sea, ya te dije que no me importa mocosa, así que hazme un favor y aléjate de mí —se lo dijo sin tapujos y con un leve sonrojo, claro sin que la chica lo pudiera notar; le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar extraño alejándose de ella.

— ¡E-Espera! Necesito otro favor… en realidad no sé a dónde ir n-no sé dónde m-me encuentro y te agradecería si me ayudaras so-sólo por hoy. — Muy agitada corría para poder alcanzar al chico — ¡Por favor in-incluso te pagare después de que e-encuentre a las pe-personas que estoy bu-buscando!

—Si te ayudo quiero que sepas dos cosas… — Enojado prosiguió sin dejar de caminar— no lo hago por dinero y no lo hago por ti — paro en seco para virar hacia elle, la miró fríamente pues no creía que le estaba ofreciendo dinero, dinero a el?. ¿Le vio la cara de chucho o qué? —Sólo por esta noche te ayudaré pero mañana te desaparecerás de mi vista, ¿de acuerdo?.

— ¡Sí! lo que u-usted diga —Sonrió mientras miraba al joven que caminaba a su lado. Definitivamente era un joven muy áspero e incluso pensó en lo antisocial que podía ser pero eso no le quitaba su buen corazón— ¡Gracias se-señor!— no dudó y lo abrazo para demostrarle su infinito agradecimiento sin importarle al chico grosero lo que le pudiese decir. Él rubio sintió su tibio cuerpo aferrándose al suyo, e incluso pudo percibir el leve olor a jazmines que provenía de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin saber cómo o por qué se quedó estático y no se movió.

Por un momento dudo en tomarla por la cintura y corresponder el abrazo, pero… no lo hizo.

Al separarse pudo ver aquello que la volvía aún más hermosa que su propia mujer, aquellos ojos lavanda simplemente lo hipnotizaban… podía perderse en aquel color de inocencia que cristalinamente se apoderaba de su mirar. Aquella luna que se asemejan en aquellos ojos, lo cual aprovechó para contemplar aún con más precisión la belleza pura de esta. En ese momento se sintió diferente, la verdad no podía explicarlo, por primera vez alguien no radiaba de miedo con verlo en acción, incluso pudo percibir la gratitud que esta le tenía, solo por haberla salvado, recordó cuantas veces salvo a otras personas y después qué?, le daban la espalda. Otra cosa era que ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, en ese momento lo pudo intuir.

¿Acaso ella podría ser su amiga? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Apenas la había conocido! Además él no tenía amigos, ni hombres ni mucho menos mujeres. Además, pensándolo mejor a Sakura no le iba a gustar que él viniera a casa con otra mujer, al contrario, a ella no le importaba ayudar a nadie más, se sentiría irrespetada…pero… ¿acaso eso le seguía importando? La verdad es que era un "NO" contundente. No cambiarían en nada los problemas que ellos dos tenían, además sólo sería una noche. "Ni modo… a cargar con la chiquilla" pensó.

Regresando al momento…

— ¡Vaya que no entiendes! !Te dije que no me tocaras así! Guarda tu distancia por favor— no muy convencido cruzó los brazos y buscó expectante a la reacción de su acompañante, quien avergonzada sólo agachó la cabeza—… Sé que a veces puedo ser irresistible y que tal vez no te puedas contener pero se más discreta mocosa, que nos pueden ver —sonrió zorrunamente.

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba bromeando…o ¿no?

—Claro co-como usted mande señor — se soltó en risas tímidas un poco más animada.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Me estas insinuando que soy feo?! Que no te mientan mis marcas en la mejilla que son mi atractivo niña— Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella había notado su tono juguetón — Mira que muchos no tienen el regalo de un segundo suspiro después de un insulto hacía mi persona. Pero contigo lo dejaré pasar…— Se detuvo sonriendo esperando una respuesta.

La joven se sentía rara al estar riéndose e incluso burlándose horas después de casi ser violada. Pero el coraje y la impotencia que la dominaban en el dicho suceso habían sido aplacados cuando de la nada el joven de mechones rubios había hecho acto de presencia en aquel bosque. Sin explicación alguna se había sentido en paz, llena de seguridad en sus brazos y en su compañía; extrañamente sentía que no le temía a nada. Sentía que junto a él podía sonreír y sentirse a salvo. Después a solas se echaría a llorar.

La chica sostenía el nudo improvisada en la parte superior de su kimono; ella reía, se veía contenta y confiada, lo cual llenó al rubio de felicidad y decidió contagiarse de igual manera olvidándose por un momento quien era.

— En re-realidad usted lo ha dicho todo se-señor— Él joven rió y siguió caminando alentando su paso para que la chica no se cansara y le pudiera acompañar.

— ¡Me imagino que clase de esposo escogerás mocosa! ya que no sabes apreciar lo bueno— Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. De hecho tales pequeñas bromas hacían que su corazón se tornara feliz después de la adrenalina sentida durante la batalla. Quién diría que esta joven le sacaría la sonrisa a Kurama que hace mucho tiempo que la había perdido.

**Continuará.**

Hola chicos espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo, antes que nada le doy gracias a Zury por su confianza al adaptar este fic y a mi amigazo del alma Erwin por darme sus opiniones al respecto.

Si quieren conti me avisan con sus lindos comentarios! hehehe tanto Zury como yo los estaremos leyendo :D

Saludos y nos leemos pronto... a seguir con Malchik Gay! bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi eterna novia **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin). También quiero mencionar a **Erwin Lopez** por los comentarios hechos.

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

><p><strong>"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"<strong>

—Christine-core—

* * *

><p>Capitulo2:<span> Otro camino… pero pedregoso…<span>

"Si pudiera retenerte a mi lado ignorando la existencia de los demás,

Si tocaras mi alma y me dijeras que a mi te entregaras,

Lucharía contra mí Pues mi corazón ha decidido despertar"

R.H

─Buenas noches señora Chiyo─ saludó atentamente el ojiazul al entrar a la posada ─Esta joven desea poder pasar esta noche en su posada─ explicó empujando a la chica hacia al frente. La joven miró confundida al chico por el empujón. Después dirigiéndose a la dueña del edificio hizo una reverencia.

─Bu-buenas noches señora Chiyo, es un verdadero placer en conocerle. Mi nombre es Hinata… Hinata Hyuga─ terminó presentándose con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Por dios hija! mira como vienes ¿qué te ha pasado?—Miró a Naruto con una mirada implacable.

—Ni me vea yo no le hice nada— levantó las manos en signo de rendición y se alejó unos pasos de su típica manera habitual y extraña.

—Traeré algo para que te cubras y algo de cenar. — Hinata asintió agradecida mientras la anciana se adentraba hacia la cocina dejando a Hinata y al rubio a solas.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso mocosa?— Le preguntó dirigiéndose al comedor. Hinata paso saliva al verse cuestionada, su relato era triste pero no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

—Ve-veras… es algo difícil— señalo la joven sentándose a lado de Naruto— Pero te lo diré ya que me has salvado la vi-vida. Mi padre murió hace una semana y media. Regresó a casa herido de gra-gravedad sólo para despedirse de mi…— Dijo con voz entre cortada. Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas exponiendo sus penas ante el hombre— Pero días antes morir; presintiendo que algo pasaría, él me dijo que buscara a sus conocidos en esta ciudad; ellos me ayudarían y me protegerían. También por lo que sé ellos tienen el testamento y la última voluntad que mi padre les confió por si algo le pasaba. Ellos eran su única familia así que tenía que venir. Yo no tenía pa-para comprar el pasaje así que se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de recurrir a donde los negocios ilícitos. Ahí pude saber sobre un hombre que transportaba a personas como esclavos, así que voluntariamente me en-entregué. — Naruto asombrado la miró, pues había arriesgado su vida sólo por la voluntad de su padre aun así se inmutó dejándola seguir con su historia— Mi sorpresa fue que desde el primer día que llegué los hombres del lugar no de-dejaron de molestarme, encontraban cualquier pretexto para quedarse a solas conmigo. Pero… Con lo que ellos no contaron era que se toparían con pared, pues en ese momento yo estaba vulnerable con la muerte de mi padre pero no era tonta ni mucho menos estúpida. Tomé escobas, palos, incluso les arrojaba platos, lancé puños y patadas pero nada funcionó pues ya tenía días sin comer y las fuerzas se me habían ido. Los dientes me sirvieron como arma así que decidieron dro-drogarme para que yo no pudiera hacerles más daño. Aquella noche fue cuando llegamos a la ciudad estaba cerca del punto de encuentro entre mis conocidos y yo pero ocurrió lo que tú… lo que tú ya sabes…—el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, a esta chica le había llovido sobre mojado y aun así la había visto sonreír esa noche. Se hacia la fuerte, era fuerte o quería serlo… no lo sabía, pero la admiraba por su determinación. Chiyo quien había oído la historia de la pobre chica decidió entrar al comedor haciéndose la desentendida.

─Aquí tienes hija ─ Le extendió una charola que contenía: sopa de miso con algunos panecillos. La anciana la miró con tal asombro─ En realidad eres muy hermosa, no pensé ver unos ojos tan inocentes como los tuyos en una época como esta─ dijo la anciana dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al joven rubio, quien se hizo el desentendido cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de indiferencia

─ ¡Kurama! no sé si a tu mujer le vaya a parecer buena idea que traigas mujeres a la posada y menos semidesnudas y por demás hermosas─ articuló la anciana tratando de animar aquella atmósfera.

—Bueno, no tiene porqué… Si usted no le dice claro… — Naruto la miró queriendo comprar a la anciana con una sonrisa— Esta chiquilla no significa nada para mí, sólo la encontré afuera (¡si claro!... con la ropa desgarrada, seguro) ─ Añadió al ver su plan de compra fracasado .Colocó las manos detrás de la nuca en forma despreocupada y más seria. La anciana lo miró un poco desconcertada.

─ Soy Hinata Hyuga hija de un gran descendiente guerrero, y proveniente de Konoha. Y por nada del mundo tendría algo que ver con un joven tan grosero y prepotente como él─ musitó sin titubeos, dándole la espalda por completo a su acompañante ─ Este jo-joven sólo me sirvió para en-encontrar donde dormir como él mismo lo ha dicho.

Naruto por su parte perdiendo su autocontrol cerró los puños e hizo muecas de evidente molestia. No podía creer la actitud que la chiquilla estaba adquiriendo. Si, estaban actuando para que la anciana no sospechara de su tristeza y disimular la forma en que se conocieron pero… ¡a que bien actuaba la mocosa!

— ¡Tú eres la que quisieras tener algo que ver conmigo!... si vieras la cantidad de mujeres que me piden que las acompañe a comprar el pan…—Él joven se vio interrumpido por la anciana quien se acercaba a Hinata.

─ ¡Ya quisieras Kurama, puesto que todas te tienen miedo!, ¡Qué bueno oír eso jovencita!... ya decía yo que te veías demasiado inocente y bonita para este cabezota dura.─ abrazó a Hinata ─ Creo que es él el que quisiera algo con una hermosura como tú, solo mírate─ sonrió la anciana en forma de desquite contra el rubio—…Pero como le pegan, entonces por eso no puede—terminó riéndose.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ gritó Naruto molesto─ si yo quisiera tendría a esa maldita mocosa rendida a mis pies… claro, si yo quisiera─ Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfadora (al menos eso pensó). La anciana se sorprendió al oír a su inquilino expresándose de esa forma y con tanta molestia. Los últimos cuatro años de su estancia en la posada ella nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma ni siquiera con las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si, era un poco altanero y arrogante pero sólo en cuanto al trabajo respectaba. Normalmente él era un chico muy amable y respetuoso con ella. Y hasta se llevaban bien. Él y su mujer nuca hablaban, eran muy callados, serios y distantes; incluso cualquiera podría decir que la pareja se comunicaba sólo con miradas.

Definitivamente este chico andaba un poco alborotado esa noche, abriendo la boca de más. Chiyo nunca pudo hacer amistad con Sakura porque la misma era un poco altanera y de cierta forma la miraba con inferioridad. Aunque, no podía negar que la pelirosa se portaba diferente con Kurama, pues se veía que muy en el fondo lo estimaba y este a ella (al menos eso era lo que la anciana esperaba). Pero esa noche no pudo negarse pensar que: esta chica dulce despertaba emociones en aquel chico incluso todo era inconscientemente. Ella algún día pensó que este era más duro que una piedra y que jamás viviría para ver lo que ahora estaba viendo. La anciana salió de sus tan confusos pensamientos y miró a Kurama con reprobación, pues, a pesar de tenerle mucha estima no aguantaba las ganas de abofetearlo por su mal comportamiento con esa jovencita.

─No se preocupe señora… ─ La joven tomó la mano de la anciana al verla en movimiento hacia la cara del joven─ Yo sé de-defenderme sola─ Le dirigió una mirada retadora a Naruto que muy cínico se reía de una manera burlona. Hinata se acercó hacia el rubio (él por lo menos se esperaba un golpe o una patada voladora). Le acarició una mejilla siendo cuidadosa con el tacto de sus dedos; caminó alrededor de él compartiendo su caricia con su cabellera dorada. Se detuvo detrás de él y la joven pasó una mano por en frente del monstruo, arañando sutilmente la parte descubierta de su pecho; se pegó un poco más al cuello del chico simulando una respiración descontrolada para que él la pudiera notar. Siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a él. Hinata percató que la respiración de Naruto era agitada y que incluso la veía de diferente manera. Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro del joven quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella le acarició el pecho y se dirigió hacia el cinturón (primero pensó: agarro un kunai y le rompo la cabezota, pero después se arrepintió). Hinata acercó tanto su rostro al de él que sus respiraciones chocaron. Naruto vuelto como un loco trató de buscar los labios de esa chiquilla atrevida. La anciana los miraba "horrorizada" (aja), pero aun así cuidaba las escaleras que daban al pequeño recinto de él y la pelirosa para que no fueran sorprendidos. Sí, la joven estaba siendo muy atrevida y muy impulsiva pero Chiyo por ser mujer comprendió a donde Hinata quería llegar.

─El hecho de que usted qui-quiera o no tenerme a sus pies señor Kurama…─ le susurró muy cerca de su oído─ no cambia el hecho de que ¡yo no quiera!─ Terminó dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla del rubio. Dio la vuela y volvió donde la anciana; Chiyo la recibió en sus brazos y comenzaron a reírse. En realidad lo que quería era agarrarlo y estamparlo contra la pared con su técnica de puño suave aprendido por su padre pero… él la había salvado y de cierta forma debía de portarse bien (su versión de portarse bien).

─ ¡Bien merecido lo tienes Gran Kurama por ser tan grosero!─ formuló la dueña de la posada mientras se alejaba con Hinata para presentarle su cuarto. Naruto se había quedado congelado por varias razones: nunca le habían golpeado, mucho menos una mujer, la hubiera matado, no lo hizo, se dejó envolver siendo que era un hombre "comprometido", no se podía mover y no sabía porque, pero sobre todo el hecho de que él la quiso besar lo dejo en shock. Que diría Sakura al ver tal espectáculo. El enojo regresaba hacia Naruto…

─ ¡Hinata!─ gritó sin importar quien se despertara (más bien ni se le ocurrió).

— ¡Oh, con que el Gran Kurama! Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta… —La joven volteó y con una sonrisa tan cínica dirigió su mano hacia enfrente y le sopló un beso en el aire.

El rubio absorto y enfurecido por lo que veía sacó un kunai y simuló un corte, como si cortara aquel beso en el aire. Ella sonrió y salió de la casa con la señora. Este, solo ante tal humillación, corrió hasta subir las escaleras ocultando la cara de tomate y llena de cólera bajo su flequillo dorado. El joven de inmediato se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe asustando así a Sakura, quien, se encontraba escribiendo en su diario. El futon estaba ya tendido en el suelo y ella sólo estaba esperándolo para poder ir a dormir. Quería disculparse por la manera en la que se había comportado esa tarde. Lo apreciaba, pero a veces el alejamiento de su compañero la hacía pensar que de cierta forma ella perdía el control. Además, ella esperaba que todo fuera diferente. Que él la besara y que la amara, que la mirara, y que le regresara el "control" y seguridad de antes. No era que ella estaba sufriendo, pero, de cierta forma se sentía frustrada al saber que lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentía impotente por no entenderlo y por seguir en esas circunstancias. No podía hacer nada, no podía darle más. Pues no cambiaría su forma de ser y de pensar sólo por él. Tal vez decirle que lo amaba y que lo quería haría que el joven volviera a confiar en ella, pero esas palabras eran sagradas y en esta situación no eran certeras. Cuando hablaba con él siempre era con un sentimiento vacío, hasta sus amenazas un poco absurdas eran vacías. Sakura nunca, en el año de vivir a su lado, había manifestado sentimiento alguno hasta esa tarde. Sin duda odiaba lo que estaba haciendo con aquel chico y de cierta forma se estaba dando cuenta. En fin, ella no pediría nunca perdón, sólo arreglaría la situación como siempre lo hacía.

─ ¡Sakura!...─ Enojado él chico se acercó a su compañera─ Mírame y dime si tengo algo de gracia en la cara─ la mujer confundida ante la petición del rubio se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza─ Es lo que pensé─ añadió recordando lo sucedido con la chiquilla. Después, se sentó cerca de una ventana que daba hacia la calle. "Su rinconcito".

─Si lo que estás diciendo es por lo de esta tarde olvidémoslo─ Musitó acercándose hacia donde el se encontraba ─ No quiero tener esa clase de problemas nunca más contigo. ─ Naruto la miró un poco decepcionado, pues muy en el fondo de su corazón esperó "una disculpa" o al menos que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar desde que la conoció: Que lo amaba.

Él sabía que era lo que le seguía después, siempre era lo mismo. No le molestaba estar con su mujer al contrario, le gustaba su cuerpo y la adoraba. Pero, ella a pesar de su belleza era tan simple, tan fría, tan quieta, tan distante a la vez que a veces pensaba que él era el único que disfrutaba en aquellos encuentros íntimos. Esto le hacía sentirse un ser egoísta e indeseable. Por otra parte ya había agotado todos los modos de expresarle su amor y esta era la única forma de demostrarle que la seguía amando, además de protegerla. Sakura se hincó ante él y le acarició el flequillo que caía sobre su cara. Naruto tomó su mano y la miró un poco indiferente. No se sentía de ánimos para Sakura esa noche, se sentía cansado e indispuesto.

La mujer trato de persuadirlo, pero por primera vez aquel rubio alto se alejó de ella rechazándola, no tan bruscamente pero lo hiso, yéndose a descansar. Cosa que al pasar la noche no pudo… así que decidió salir teniendo cuidado de no despertar a una Sakura dormida a lado suyo.

Decidió ir al jardín que estaba afuera de la posada, pensativo con sentimientos encontrados, por Sakura por su vida por lo sucedido a su alrededor. Por el rechazo…

"tristeza, decepción y amargura"

.

.

Hinata acomodaba el futon para poder descansar al menos esa noche, ya mañana se las arreglaría para encontrar a las personas que estaba buscando. Ella tenía un deber que cumplir y sabía que había llegado a su destino. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, los asesinatos y el hombre que quiso propasarse con ella, sólo reafirmaban la meta de Hinata: ¡tenía que ser más fuerte!

─ "Yo no quería esta vida pero el destino me ha obligado y ahora solo tengo que ser fuerte"─ pensó. Sintió como las lágrimas se desplazaban sobre sus mejillas. Recordó a su padre y los tantos momentos que habían compartido juntos, hasta el día de su muerte. Los días de tristeza que le siguieron después de este acontecimiento y la fuerza espiritual que forzosamente tuvo que adquirir para salvarse de aquellos malos hombres. Lo único que quería era la última voluntad de su padre y marcharse para poder cerrar sus heridas.

─Hija, te he traído esta agua recién sacada del pozo por si quieres limpiarte─ Le dijo Chiyo entrando en la habitación ─ espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento, pero te he traído un kimono que alguna vez fue mío cuando tenía tu edad─ dijo la anciana extendiendo las prendas a la chica.

─Mu-muchas gracias señora Chiyo, nunca sabré como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.─ la joven le agradeció sonriéndole.

─Sólo tengo que pedirte algo más antes de retirarme a descansar ─ añadió la anciana un poco preocupada─ Quisiera que tengas mucho cuidado con Kurama, él es un hombre muy bueno, pero en realidad tú no sabes quién es él. Tú eres muy noble y no te mereces ninguna desilusión. Él es un hombre ocupado, y no quisiera que tuvieras alguna clase de problema con la mujer de el.

─Gracias señora Chiyo─ dijo la joven al momento que la abrazaba─ No tiene de que preocuparse por eso. Lo de esta noche ha sido sólo una lección que quise darle para que se le ba-bajaran los humos─ confesó con una sonrisa─ Lo único que le puedo decir es que a pesar de haber sido grosera con él le tengo mucha gratitud y admiración─ Confesó Hinata─ Pero en realidad no ha pasado nada, ni pasará pues yo me iré mañana y me reuniré con mis conocidos.

La señora Chiyo la abrazó con mayor fuerza a ojiluna y así le dejó saber que ella la ayudaría en lo que pudiera y que contaba con ella para todo. Así la conversación acabó entre ellas; la anciana se despidió de Hinata antes de salir. La joven de ojos lavanda se limpió el cuerpo, se vendo la herida bajo sus pechos y se vistió con una yukata. Se recostó y tapó con las mantas calientitas proporcionadas en su estadía. Recordó con horror lo que la hizo venir a este lugar, no podía dormir con tales imágenes en su mente. Sabía que estaba cerca de su destino y aunque no era lo que realmente quería sabía que tenía que enfrentar y acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

_"¡Hinata, Hinata… corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas huye de él y no confíes en nada de lo que él te diga!" "Cá-calmate papá… mira, mira te traje estos jaz-jazmines blancos tus flores favoritas" "Hinata escúchame..." "No papá… debes dejar que el doctor cure tus heridas, toma las flores. Tú dijiste que verlas te recordaban a mí. Sostenlas y lucha por mí, no las sueltes, papá. ¡No las sueltes!" "Hinata… te amo hija mía y ahora ha llegado el día en que tú debes de ser valiente y luchar por la tuya" "¡No!, déjeme doctor yo quiero estar con mi papá... Por favor yo puedo ser su fuerza déjeme, ¡por favor!" "Se fuerte Hinata, vete y se fuerte por lo que llegues a amar. Él te vendrá a buscar, recuérdame y lucha Hinata…él, es fuerte… él… él… él…" "¡Padre!"._

─ ¡Padre!─despertó sudando frio. ─Pa-padre…─ Sollozó sumergiéndose así en un llanto silencioso pero doloroso. ─Yo haré todo esto por ti y tu muerte estará gravada en mi mente hasta que deje de luchar, te lo pro-prometo. ─ Se limpió las lágrimas y se recostó abrazándose a sí misma. Escuchó unos pasos a las afueras de su cuarto. Este daba al jardín por ende sabía que cualquiera de los habitantes de la posada podía estar divagando en aquella noche tan hermosa. Se paró y se echó encima una frazada con bordes de flores de jazmín en cada esquina que la señora Chiyo le había regalado. Al salir del cuarto respiró profundamente… Ahh! el aroma que despedían todas aquellas flores

─ "¡Jazmines!"─ ella pensó. Apresuró su paso dejándose guiar por el aroma. Allí frente a las flores de jazmín se encontraba el joven que hace unas horas había hecho rabiar. Pensó en retirarse y dejarlo solo pues se veía muy pensativo y… ¿triste?...Decidió ser valiente.

─ ¡Hola!─Saludándolo se colocó junto a él─ ¿No puedes dormir? Falta muy po-poco para que amanezca y tienes que descansar para seguir salvando a malcriadas de locos abusivos─ Soltó esperando recobrar una de aquellas sonrisas que le conoció en su primer encuentro. Pero el joven seguía en su mundo sin prestarle atención. Hinata notándolo distraído decidió insistir ─Sabes… yo nunca había confiado en un hombre, esto, a consecuencia de las palabras que una vez mi padre me dijo antes de morir. Pero… cuando tu llegaste y me sa-salvaste parecía que esas palabras eran contradictorias a lo que sentí cuando te vi─ El chico saliendo de su mundo no se pudo resistir y la miró con asombro

─ Me sentí de alguna forma pro-protegida. Y aunque tú digas que fui una "casualidad" yo te estoy muy agradecida─ Un poco nerviosa continuó ─ Lo único que hice después de que me salvaras fue portarme altanera contigo, dejé que mi orgullo me dominara y… y… sé que estuvo mal.─ Naruto se asombró de alta manera, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo─ Por eso, y por la educación que mis padres me dieron, pero sobre todo porque tú eres tu… te pido perdón… De corazón te pido perdón. Y estoy de acuerdo si después de lo que te hice no me per-perdonas, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad te agradezco de tu presencia esta noche.

Naruto se quedó atónito ante aquella joven parlanchina y aparte tartamuda, pues nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. Desde que él era niño su vida fue destrozada y él la seguía destrozando más. Ese "Te pido perdón" retumbaba en su cabeza. El poder del perdón… Él necesitaba oír esas palabras, porque de alguna manera quería que este se incorporara en su vida. Perdonar a los demás, que los demás lo disculparan; pero sobre todo que él pudiera perdonarse así mismo de lo que hacía con su vida.

─Eres muy tonta, muy vulnerable e inmadura─ la joven abrió los ojos, "todavía de que se estaba disculpando"─… Pero también puedo decir algo bueno de ti: eres buena y especial─ Dijo esto pensando en lo que esa noche ella le había ayudado a sentir: ganas de bromear y libertad de sentirse feliz. En realidad le iba a decir más virtudes que le había notado, pero, para que alborotar más a la chiquilla. De por si vio como le brillaron los ojitos al decir aquello… ¡imagínense si hubiera dicho algo más!

─También tengo otra cosa buena que decir de ti─ Añadió Hinata─…Y lo pude notar con tu forma de ser, tú eres lo que no qui-quieres ser─ confirmó la chica quitándose la frazada que se había puesto encima. Naruto la miró sorprendido, como había deducido eso… ─"bruja" ─pensó. ─Lo noté cuando caminábamos hacia la posada y el cambio radical que disté cuando entramos a ella─ dijo Hinata acercándose más al joven─ No te juzgo, no quiero que me mal intérpretes, pero yo te vi son-sonreír más de una vez cuando hablábamos sobre tus muy penosas inseguridades físicas─ añadió la chica con una sonrisita juguetona. Pero también notó una leve sonrisita asomándose en el rostro del joven ─ Cambiaste y no sé por qué, pero parece que te gusta de-debatir si eres sexy o no, y por eso sonríes, porque sabes que lo eres y te confías demasiado─ dijo la chica con la misión de hacerlo reír de nuevo.

─No es eso.─ sonrió el rubio dándose cuenta al instante de su acción─ Es sólo que me hace gracia como lo dices, además tú no sabes quién soy y te atreves a hacerme ese tipo de bromas. ESO, es lo que me da gracia. ─Soltó.─ Pero acerca de tu disculpa, te lo agradezco. ─Le devolvió una dulce sonrisa a la chiquilla─ Y por lo de ese rato, perdóname también. No debí decir nade de eso.─ musitó sinceramente─…Pero ya que dijiste que soy sexy… me estas otorgando la razón─ se cubrió la cabeza riéndose al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de la chica.

─ ¡Te perdono por esta! sólo porque me sal-salvaste. Sabes… eres muy vanidoso, me pregunto si las peleas entre tú y tu mujer son por el salario de cada quincena o por quien es el más bonito luciendo esas marcas de pi-pintura en tus mejillas─ Rio señalándole sus marcas de nacimiento mientras Naruto se veía confundido─ De verdad espero algún día volverte a ver ─ Lo cobijó con la frazadita que hace unos momentos traía y le besó una mejilla antes de retirarse a su cuarto. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero se rindió ante el momento.

─Gracias Hinata─ dijo muy despacio que su voz se confundió con el viento de aquella madrugada. ─ ¡Espera! Señaló mis mejillas porque quiso decirme que me maquillaba como una mujer ─una venita aparecía en la frente de Naruto─ ¡Aaahh! chiquilla insolente ya sé que quiso decir con las marcas de pintura, já si supiera que son de nacimiento….

Hinata recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Pero antes de poder correr la puerta pudo ver a otra mujer de cabellos rosas enterrándose en la entrada de la casa para abandonar así su escondite del jardín.

─ "Qué raro"─ se dijo ella.

**Continuará.**

Hola chicos espero que le haya gustado este segundo capitulo, antes que nada le doy gracias a Zury por su confianza al adaptar este fic y a mi amigazo del alma Erwin por darme sus opiniones al respecto.

Por otra parte se que me han pedido mucho la continuación de Malchik Gay...bueno ya lo tengo casi terminado, debo decirle que las situaciones SasuHinas me han parecido algo difíciles y quiero que quede perfecto. Ya lo han revisado dos de mis amigos y les ha parecido excelente hasta el momento.

Y no se apuren con propuesta que ya lo tengo listo también, supongo que algunos se lo han tenido que reeler y pudieron ver las enormes modificaciones que le hice al fic por el bien de este, ya sabes los errores ortográficos y la secuencias, eso fue el motivo por el cual he demorado ya que sinceramente lo que quiero es perfeccionar eso y darles la mejor lectura posible.

Buenos chicos hermosos muchas gracias de nuevo por la espera les dejo un beso a todos y nos vemos en el proxima actualizacion!. Sayo! :D


End file.
